Lovelicious
by amerta rosella
Summary: Baginya, pertemanan di antara mereka begitu manis. dedicated for HELLoIRIS. and Fanart not mine, tapi punya Iris-nee. AU. chibi SasoSaku.


_Karnaval_ yang diadakan setahun sekali dalam rangka menyambut masa Pra-Paskah terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan begitu saja bagi sebagian besar penduduk di kota Berlin. _Karnaval _dimulai dari minggu sebelum Rabu Abu sampai hari Rabu Abu sendiri itu masih ramai didatangi pengunjung yang menyukai hiburan.

Berbagai wahana permainan dan suguhan pertunjukan yang menarik minat serta hadiah-hadiah unik yang ditawarkan membuat tak jarang anak-anak remaja lebih banyak terlihat eksitensinya di tempat ini.

Bahkan banyak ditemukan fotografer yang mengabadikan perayaan yang diadakan setahun sekali itu. Seorang bocah dengan helaian merah sewarna darah yang memasang tampang bosan seolah tak tertarik menikmati hari itu terlihat masih enggan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan gadis kecil bermanik bulat berwarna hijau terang yang meronta untuk dilepaskan.

Dua bocah yang terlihat cukup menyolok mata dan _nyentric_.

Masih dengan seragam sekolah _khas _musim semi, kedua bocah berbeda _gender _yang diyakini berusia sembilan tahun itu mulai memasuki arena _karnaval _yang lumayan ramai. Yang laki-laki menyeret si gadis berambut merah muda mencolok sedangkan sang gadis meronta setengah hati sembari bibir mungilnya berceloteh panjang lebar bagai radio rusak di telinga teman prianya.

"Sasori-_kun_… _Kaasan _tidak—"

"Berisik. Diamlah," potong bocah laki-laki itu sembari membuang napas kesal dengan kedua alisnya yang sedikit merenggut namun masih tetap minim ekspresi.

"—akan memaafkanku jika aku tidak langsung pulang," lanjut Sakura tak mau kalah, mengerucutkan bibir _pink _mungilnya sebal, rasanya dia ingin mengutuk bocah Akasuna itu agar—

"Diam atau kucium?"

—tidak jadi, Sakura akhirnya memilih bungkam dengan rona tipis kemerahan dikedua belah pipinya. Putra tunggal keluarga Akasuna yang memiliki wajah imut itu menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

* * *

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Story © **_**rosalialuce**

_**Fanfict **_**ini saya persembahkan untuk © HELLoIRIS atau Iris-**_**neesan **_**dengan tema yg berasal dari **_**fanart **_**bikinannya :D. AU, OOC, misstypo. SasoSaku.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura tidak habis pikir, hal apa yang membuat teman laki-lakinya yang terkenal pendiam dan sedikit anti sosial itu mengajaknya kemari. Setahunya Sasori tidak menyukai keramaian, tapi ini? Sakura ingat betapa antusiasnya Sasori kala dirinya mengatakan ingin mencoba wahana permainan di _Karnaval _itu namun sayang _Kaasan _tidak akan mengizinkannya karena menurut wanita berusia akhir dua puluh itu; _Karnaval _terlalu ramai dan Sakura akan tertelan keramaian—entahlah, agak tidak masuk akal memang tapi Sakura tidak begitu memikirkannya.

"Sasori, bagaimana jika _Kaasan _mencariku?" dia memang sudah tidak digandeng paksa oleh Sasori, bahkan kini dengan senang hatinya Sakura menggaet lengan Sasori agar tidak hilang di tengah keramaian seperti ini.

"Tinggal bilang kau pergi bersamaku," ringan seolah tanpa beban, Sakura menggerutu, meniup-niupkan poni merah muda yang sedikit menutupi lingkar hijau cerahnya.

"Kita _kan _masih menjadi murid sekolah dasar, Sasori-_kun_!"

Sasori tahu, berdebat dengan Sakura tidak akan ada habisnya—dan Sasori tidak suka berdebat dengan gadis Haruno itu; karena suara cemprengnya membuat Sasori ingin sekali menyumpelnya dengan kaos kaki Kankurou sang sepupu yang berada _nun _jauh di sana.

Dan Kankuruo yang berada di belahan bumi tak terdefinisi itu tanpa sengaja menggigit lidahnya sendiri karena merasa sedang menjadi topik pembicaraan dan hatinya menjadi tidak enak. Lagi pula, apa _sih _susahnya diam dan mengikutinya? Dan tidak ada yang salah dengan seorang anak sekolah dasar yang masih memakai seragam sekolah pergi seorang diri ke _Karnaval_, pikir Sasori jengkel.

"Lagi pula kau tahu _Kaasan_-ku tidak pernah memberiku uang jajan lebih," mengernyitkan dahi, bocah laki-laki berusia sembilan tahun itu tampak berpikir, mendengus lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Aku yang bayar," bola mata hijau sewarna batu giok itu menatap Sasori bingung. Sakura memang tahu kalau keluarga Akasuna bukanlah orang dengan pendapatan perkapita yang biasa—tapi untuk uang jajan anak sekolah dasar, Sakura yakin Sasori pasti tidak memiliki uang banyak untuk meneraktir mereka berdua jika hanya dengan uang saku sekolahnya sehari, "aku sudah menabung," lanjut Sasori yang seolah tahu apa yang ada dipikiran gadis itu.

"Eh, menabung—?"

Menabung. Itu berarti Sasori memang sudah berniat mengajaknya ke _Karnaval _dong, pikir Sakura. Melalui ekor matanya bocah Akasuna itu memperhatikan Sakura yang tampak memasang senyum senang. _Hah_, dasar perempuan.

"Sasori, bagaimana jika kita melihat pertunjukan itu!" Sakura berseru girang, kini tak ditemukan lagi seorang gadis cantik yang merenggut dan memaksa untuk pulang karena justru keadaan berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat berkat, Sakura yang begitu antusias menyeret lengan Sasori.

"Uwooow… Bonekanya membagi-bagikan telur paskah," dalam hati Sasori bertanya-tanya; apa menariknya dengan pertunjukan seorang badut beruang yang membawa keranjang buah dengan telur-telur cantik yang telah dihias lalu dibagi-bagikan? Sakura memang terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Bocah itu memasukan sebelah tangannya yang bebas ke dalam saku celana seragamnya.

"Saku—"

"Lihat Sasori-_kun_, telurnya sungguh menggemaskan,"

Sasori merona, entah karena apa. Namun melihat senyuman manis Sakura membuat hatinya menghangat hingga dia hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Sakura, tunggu di sini dulu ya?" Sakura yang masih sibuk mengagumi sebuah telur yang diberi oleh badut boneka beruang itu tidak menggubris. Warna ungu cantik dan motif bunga matahari membuatnya senang memandang telur paskah itu berlama-lama. Sakura senang menggambar, dan lukisan pada cangkang telur ini bisa menjadi inspirasinya.

Dia bahkan tidak sadar dengan Sasori yang sudah menuju ke sebuah tempat penjualan boneka-boneka yang sangat imut.

"Sasori-_kun_… eh," Sakura baru menyadarinya saat dia sudah tak merasakan lagi tangan kecilnya melingkari lengan seseorang. Bola mata hijau sewarna giok itu memperhatikan sekeliling, berharap bisa menemukan Sasori yang entah berada dimana sekarang.

"Uh, kemana _sih _Sasori?" seseorang tanpa sengaja menabrak punggung Sakura, membuat sang empunya meringis dan tanpa sadar menjatuhkan telur paskah miliknya. Dia mendongak, melihat siapa si penabrak yang ternyata berpura-pura tidak melihatnya.

Sakura menunduk, membiarkan helaian merah muda pendek miliknya yang dipercantik dengan bandana merah berpita manis itu menutupi sebagian dari wajahnya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, dan tangan kecil itu mengepal. Telur paskahnya pecah—dan kemana Sasori? Semua itu membuatnya ingin menangis.

"Hiks…," Sakura memang bukanlah gadis yang cengeng, tapi mengetahui fakta bahwa Sasori tidak berada di sampingnya membuatnya merasa takut berada dalam keramaian seperti ini. Ingin sekali Sakura memaki Sasori yang tidak bertanggung jawab dan dengan seenak jidatnya pergi meninggalkannya.

"Sakura, kau menangis?" mendengar suara yang sangat familiar itu, sontak Sakura mendongak; mendapati bocah bermanik mata cokelat madu yang menatapnya bingung.

"Sasori-_kun _jahat!" kini Sasori semakin dibuat bingung. Dapat dilihatnya jejak-jejak air mata di kedua belah pipi tembem Sakura yang wajahnya terlihat sedikit memerah karena efek menangis.

"Jahat kenapa?" tanyanya bingung. Kedua tangan bocah tampan itu masih setia berada di belakang punggungnya, seperti membawa sesuatu yang tidak boleh diperlihatkan pada Sakura.

"Karena kau meninggalkanku. Uh, dasar jahat!" Sakura memang kekanakan—dan Sasori hanya mendengus bosan. Seingatnya tadi bukankah dia telah meminta izin? Salah sendiri tidak mendengarkan, pikir Sasori. "Telur paskahku pecah tau!" lanjutnya lagi.

Dalam hati Sasori ingin sekali tersenyum lebar, melihat betapa lucunya ekspresi Sakura yang menggembungkan pipi tembemnya dengan lingkar hijau yang masih berkaca-kaca.

"Hn. Kau takut kehilanganku?" kesimpulan Sasori membuat Sakura membuang muka. Mungkin tak ada nada menggoda atau semacamnya di sana—tapi entah mengapa semburat tipis mewarna pipi seputih porselen milik Sakura.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu," bukan Sasori namanya yang tidak cukup pintar menyadari keadaan.

"Tapi instingku mengatakan kau baru saja berbohong padaku," intonasi datar dengan senyum mengejek membuat Sakura menghentak-hentakkan sepasang sepatu putih yang senada dengan milik Sasori.

"Kau menyebalkan. Ayo pulang," Sakura ngambek, sungguh menyusahkan menurut Sasori. Tangan kecil itu menyeret lengan Sasori, seolah meminta pada bocah Akasuna itu agar menuruti permintaannya. "Sasori-_kuuuun_!"

Hanya sepasang alis yang saling bertautan untuk merespon rengekan Sakura.

"Saso—!"

"Ini, untukmu," Sasori berujar dengan ekspresi bosannya, namun manik mata cokelat madu itu menatap penuh harap pada boneka kelinci berukuran sedang yang dibelinya tadi untuk Sakura.

"Untukku?" Sakura dengan ekspresi imutnya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Kau serius?" lanjutnya. Senyuman manis langsung terlukis jelas di wajah cantik Sakura begitu Sasori mengangguk. Dan pastinya dia dengan senang hati langsung menerima boneka kelinci yang menurutnya imut itu.

"Kyaaaa! _Danke_[*]!" Sakura itu mudah sekali memunculkan berbagai emosinya melalui mimic wajah. Apa semua wanita itu seperti Sakura yang mudah berganti-ganti suasana, pikir Sasori bingung, namun dia juga tidak bisa menahan senyum terukir di bibir tipisnya.

"_Bitte schon_[**]," balas Sasori pelan.

"Kau membeli dua Sasori-_kun_?" tanya Sakura begitu menyadari ada sebuah boneka beruang cokelat dalam genggaman Sasori. "Hihihi, satu untukmu dan satu untukku," Sakura terkikik. Gadis dengan rona musim semi itu tahu bagaimana kegemaran Sasori akan boneka—meskipun nyatanya Sasori seorang bocah laki-laki, tapi tidak ada yang salah kan? _Toh _menurut Sakura; Sasori menambah tingkat keimutannya karena menyukai boneka.

"Hn. Ayo kuantar kau pulang,"

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan, ada Sakura yang berceloteh ceria dengan Sasori yang hanya sebagai pendengar setia. Sakura merasa senang hari ini, meski tampaknya gadis kecil itu tidak menyadari matahari senja yang mulai menyinari bumantara. Tangan kanannya memeluk boneka kelinci putih pemberian Sasori sedangkan tangan kirinya menggamit lengan Sasori.

"Sasori-_kun_, apa tugas menggambarmu sudah kau kerjakan?"

"Entahlah,"

"Sasori-_kun_, tahu tidak kalau Eilen; teman sebangku-ku menyukaimu?"

"Memangnya aku peduli huh?"

"Dia gadis yang cantik tahu,"

_Tapi tidak secantik dirimu_, ingin sekali Sasori berujar seperti itu. Tapi dia tidak akan bisa membayangkan bagaimana gelak tawa Sakura yang mendengar ucapannya tadi.

"Sasori-_kun_, ngomong-ngomong kapan Gaara-_niisan _akan berkunjung kemari?" tanya Sakura—dan Sasori mendengus mendengar nama sepupu tampannya disebut oleh Sakura. Pria Sabaku itu berada di benua Asia yang jauh dari tempat mereka berada dan Sakura mengenalnya saat pria itu memutuskan menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya di Jerman.

"Mana aku tahu," balasnya acuh. Sasori lalu menghentikan langkahnya, dan Sakura mengernyitkan alis dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Kau melupakan rumahmu sendiri eh?" pertanyaan Sasori membuat Sakura bungkam, dia lalu melihat arah pandangan Sasori dan menemukan rumah minimalis tempat tinggalnya bersama sang Ibu—yang memiliki darah Eropa dan Ayahnya yang asli ras _mongoloid _tidak jelas mengenai keberadaannya.

"Ah, iya. _Bis Morgen_[***] Sasori-_kun_,"

Hanya senyuman singkat serta anggukan kepala sebagai jawaban. Sakura melangkahkan sepasang kaki kecilnya itu senang, memasuki rumahnya tanpa menyadari seorang wanita muda yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Sakura, dari mana saja kau?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Owari**

[*] : Terima kasih (Ger)

[**]: Sama-sama (Ger)

[***]: Sampai jumpa besok (Ger)

**Author's note: **Fyuh *ngelap keringet* akhirnya selesai juga xD. Kak Iris! Aku emang nggak janji kalo jadinya bakal sesuai harapan. Uh, kenapa ya? Menurutku jauh lebih mudah bikin angst daripada roman *ditendang* hohoho. Jadi jangan salahkan aku ya _neesan _kalo jadinya begini, fufufu~. Tapi percayalah, ini kubuat sepenuh hati untukmu xD. Dan aku mau protes soal _penname_ **HELLoIRIS **yang kayaknya garang banget *digeplak Iris*. Dan adududuuh, Sakura kekanakan banget ya disini? Sengaja sih, soalnya kan mereka masih anak-anak :3, imuuut dan unyuuu-unyuu gitu.

_Oke_. Sekian _AN_ nggak jelas ini. _Read and Review_? Thengkyuuu!


End file.
